


Slippery Business

by raritysdiamonds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Why Did I Write This?, kiiind of, more like fail!sex, there was an attempt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: Sans and Toriel get a little wet and steamy in the shower...but not quite in the way they'd been hoping for.





	Slippery Business

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through some old Soriel bits and bobs I had lying around on tumblr and I suddenly remembered this, uh, _masterpiece_. Partially “inspired” by [ this text post](http://aurora-boring-alis.tumblr.com/post/166167027138/wickedkhaleesi-wickedkhaleesi), like 99% shitpost, I am sincerely sorry.

“I thought perhaps you could use some…extra incentive to get up,” Toriel purred, moving aside to let Sans into the shower with her; he just chuckled in response, enjoying the warm spray of water against his bones as she pulled him into a lingering kiss, her soft, soapy breasts pressing against his ribs. She felt amazing, warm and pliant and slippery under his hands, making soft growls of pleasure against his jaw as he rubbed handfuls of soapy suds through her damp fur, teasing over her sensitive nipples. He kind of wanted just to bury his face in there and go to town, but he also didn’t really feel like getting his mouth literally washed out with soap.

Toriel broke the kiss to rub her paws together, working up a lather of foam as their bodies slid against each other at a slow, leisurely pace, neither of them in any hurry. She slid a warm, wet hand down to Sans’ lower ribs, and he let out a low moan she rubbed and stroked along the surface, fingers gliding in and out as she cleaned every one of his ribs thoroughly until he was squirming and panting underneath her. She nosed along his clavicle, her lips hovering teasingly just a few inches from his mouth as her hand caressed the side of his skull, stroking along his cheekbone, and…

“ _Agh!_ ”

It wasn’t exactly the kind of moan they’d both been hoping for, as a sudden, stinging pain shot through Sans’ left socket and Toriel startled as he cried out, his hand slipping from her breast to clutch at his skull.

“Sans! My dear, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?!”

Her worried face blurred into a indecipherable blob as he shook his skull while blinking furiously, in a vain attempt to simultaneously dispel the soap from his socket and not worry her. “S’okay, Tori, I’m - _ow_ \- fine, just gimme a sec -”

“Let me see,” she ordered, going into Full Mom Mode as she slipped her hand gently under his jaw to tilt his head up, brow furrowing with concern as she peered into his sockets - Sans didn’t think anything short of imminent death was capable of distracting him from a wet, naked Toriel, but apparently the multiverse really got a kick out of proving him wrong. “Oh, it is all in your eye! Hold still…let me try something -”

“Seriously, you don’t have to _warblargargaaa_ -“ Sans’ last words were drowned out in every sense as Toriel angled the shower head so the stream of water smacked him right in the face at full force, rushing into every crevice that wasn’t already full of water and rendering him effectively blind; he only just managed to keep from falling over by grabbing onto Toriel’s arm as she kept fussing.

“Whoops - that is much too strong! Perhaps if I…” He heard a soft click, but that only turned the water _freezing cold_ , a sharp, icy shock through his bones as he flailed his arms uselessly over his foaming socket before finally managing to duck under the spray.

“Tori _\- turn it off_!”

“Yes! Sorry! Sorry!” Another click and the onslaught finally stopped, giving Sans time to catch his breath, shaking what felt like the entirety of Waterfall out of his sockets as his vision slowly returned to normal.

For a moment they just stood there in silence, naked and dripping, before Sans looked up and met Toriel’s sheepish (or goatish) eyes and they instantly collapsed into helpless, hysterical giggles.

“T-Tori, I gotta say,” Sans spluttered, tears now leaking from both of his now-thoroughly cleaned sockets as he struggled to compose himself, “you really know how to dampen the mood there.”

“Sorry! I am sorry!” she insisted, but shaking too hard with braying laughter to sound offended as they clutched at each other, her warmth already easing some of the chill from his bones. “I suppose I must have gotten you all in a _lather_.”

“Guess it was just _inevitabubble_.”

“Indeed. But I do, ah…” Toriel paused to trail a finger lightly over Sans’ ribs, sending a tingle of anticipation through his magic as a hint of desire joined the laughter sparkling in her eyes, “ _soap_ we might be able to finish what we started later, hmm?”

“I _sink_ I could go for that. _Water_ you doing tonight?”

Later, he’d tell Frisk that the eyepatch Toriel had insisted he wear for a day _just in case_ was to fulfil his lifelong dream of being on a pirate flag.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
